


Morning making all things new

by insteadofjust_invisible



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insteadofjust_invisible/pseuds/insteadofjust_invisible
Summary: “In bed, texting Sander and waiting for sleep to claim him, Robbe felt hopeful, a newfound sentiment that he was still getting used to feeling. Sure, he and his mom still had a lot to work through and things were going to feel a little stifled, sort of awkward for a bit longer, yet… if tonight was any indication, they would end up alright. Not quite like they were before, but that was probably for the best, because things were better now, and they would continue to get better.”or Robbe and his mama reunite before Christmas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Morning making all things new

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic while Robbe's season was still airing, wrote about three lines and gave up on it, but then quarantine made me pick it back up. We missed on having Robbe's reunion with his mom happen on screen, so here's my take on how it went.
> 
> Title from Making All Things New by Aaron Espe

Robbe was bouncing on his feet. He had gotten to the hospital a little bit too early, too eager to see his mom again and take her home. So he was waiting outside, across the street, sort of leaning against the fence of one of the buildings, but constantly pushing himself back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Sander had offered to go with him, of course he had. But Robbe could sense his apprehension of going back there so soon. Besides, while he really wanted him to meet his mom, right there and then wouldn’t be the best place, so he had told him it was fine, he would go alone and they would see each other the next day.

The clock was ticking closer to ten now, the time the doctor had said his mom would be released. Robbe completely pushed himself off the fence, looking at both sides before he crossed the street and walked inside the hospital. He easily made his way through the hallways, up and around until he found himself by the nurse’s station on the fourth floor.

“Robbe, hi!” one of the older nurses greeted him, the one his mom had taken a liking to and had thus become her official unofficial nurse. Ina, he thought.

“Hi! I’m here for my mom, her doctor said I could take her home today…” Robbe trailed off, slightly afraid of coming off too strong in case anything had changed.

“Just in time for Christmas, how nice,” she sounded happy for them, offering Robbe a big smile as she walked around the counter and motioned for him to follow her down the hallway, “everything is ready for her to go, we just need to get some papers signed and you will be on your merry way.”

Robbe smiled back, but his mind was too busy thinking about how it would be like to have his mom back at home to actually reply with words. Home. It was weird to think about how quickly he had started thinking about the flatshare as his home, instead of the house where he grew up. He wondered if it would be just as easy to adapt back to how things were at the end of the summer.

“My dear!” Robbe hadn’t noticed they were in his mom’s room already, but Ina had opened her door already and was standing to the side, letting his mom come up and hug him.

“Mama, hey,” he hugged her back, hiding his face on the crook of her neck. With finals and Sander’s episode, he hadn’t had much time to visit and it had probably been over two weeks since the last time he came by to see her. 

It didn’t take long for them to sort things out and, as Ina had put it, be on their merry way. Robbe’s mom walked slowly, looking up and around her. Robbe could only imagine how it felt to be outside, truly outside and free to explore as you pleased, for the first time in months, so he basked in his mother’s happiness, keeping up with her pace.

“Do you want to stop for some cake, mama?”

Robbe’s mom took her time in answering, a frown on her face as she thought over the proposal. “I… Can we just go home, sweetie?”

“Of course, whatever you want.”

The first night back at his childhood home was a bit… awkward. Fenna wanted to mother Robbe again, fussing over him, insisting on making dinner (not that it was needed anyways, Zoë had prepped and freezed food worth a week or so when she and Milan helped him move back in) and doing the dishes, but Robbe had grown used to doing things on his own, or at least on his own time and on his own terms. It was not that he wasn’t happy, more than happy, to have her back, it was just a little overwhelming. In a way, Robbe didn’t necessarily need her as a mom, at least not your typical mom figure. He just needed her to be there for him. Right there, at home. That was it.

“Oh, you decorated for Christmas!” she exclaimed in surprise when they made their way from the kitchen to the living room to watch a movie before bed.

“Yeah,” Robbe started, sheepishly. He didn’t know how she would take it, but he thought it would help make everything feel more normal if the house looked like it always did come Christmas time, “Milan and Zoë helped me.”

“I’d love to meet them one day, if you’ll let me.”

“That can be arranged,” smiling back at his mother, Robbe continued, “but tomorrow, actually, Sander was going to come over. That is, if that’s not too much for you, but if you’re still tired and need the house quieter we can raincheck-

“Robbe, don’t worry about it, Sander is more than welcomed here whenever,” Fenna soothed him, settling in at the couch and patting the space next to her. Robbe made his way over, shoulders hunched over. Maybe his mom could tell he was finding this all a bit weird, or maybe she needed some time too. Who knows.

Robbe sitted down next to his mom and she leaned her head on his shoulder, burrowing in closer. He grabbed one of the blankets he had left on the couch on purpose, carefully placing it over them.

“So, what do you want to watch, mama?”

“How about we watch your favorite? I don’t know you, but I haven’t seen Leo’s beautiful face in a while.”

Robbe laughed and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. He was always down for Romeo and Juliet, despite Sander’s objections that the movie was cliché ridden and its metaphors superficial at best.

“Tell me about Sander,” Fenna asked, as if able to read Robbe’s thoughts. He had to take a few minutes to think. How could he describe Sander to his mom, of all people?

“Sander is… He is an artist. He goes to the Academy, studies Visual Arts,” Robbe’s smile grew as he spoke, and his mom couldn’t contain her own smile at seeing her son so content and at peace speaking about his boyfriend, “being an artist is sort of his personality? You know, bleached hair, leather jacket, Doc Martens. But he is sweet too, and he cares so much.”

Robbe didn’t realize he had paused until his mom patted his knee, saying “he sounds lovely. I can’t wait to meet him.”

“He is excited to meet you too, mama.”

Fenna did not make it through the movie, falling asleep twenty minutes or so into it. Robbe paused the movie to help her to bed, but instead of finishing it on his own, he decided to save it for tomorrow to try and make Sander finally watch it with him (and his mom, but she loved the movie just as much as him). In bed, texting Sander and waiting for sleep to claim him, Robbe felt hopeful, a newfound sentiment that he was still getting used to feeling. Sure, he and his mom still had a lot to work through and things were going to feel a little stifled, sort of awkward for a bit longer, yet… if tonight was any indication, they would end up alright. Not quite like they were before, but that was probably for the best, because things were better now, and they would continue to get better.

Robbe just had to wait and see.

Starting with tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have a second chapter with Sander meeting Robbe's mom, but I'm still undecided on that, so for now this is it. Thank you for reading! Come say hi to me on [my tumblr!](http://aspeckof-stardust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
